


It's A Long Story

by DamianWinther



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianWinther/pseuds/DamianWinther
Summary: Jack is a young soldier of Overwatch. At the time when he is alone in Watchpoint: Gibraltar, a stranger approaches him to get revenge once an for all.





	It's A Long Story

**Author's Note:**

> The story is about Jack Morrison and Reaper. Not Soldier 76 or Gabriel Reyes.

Footsteps filled out the silent hall way; the steps were coming from a set of combat boots, which were attached to a soldier. The man had blonde hair, blue eyes and and a nice set of muscles all over his body. He had a folder with a few files and photos in his hands, which he was studying while walking down the empty dorm hall way.

As he reached the door of his dorm room, he finally looked up slightly from the papers to grab the handle and open the door. As soon as the door was open he looked down again and walked in, gently kicking the door shot behind him. He took one of the photos up and carefully looked at it.

“A man calling himself Reaper and chooses to wear a skeleton mask.. How.. Creative..” the young soldier pinned the photo to a board he had hung up for mission purposes. He took a red string, which was dangling from a pin near a photo of a dead body, he then pinned the loose end to the photo of his suspect, Reaper.

He looked at the board, which was filled with red strings, photos and small notes. He sighed deeply before turning around and walking to his desk, sitting down on the chair and placing the folder in front of him on the desk. He opened it again and looked at the files, they were actually not that filled, since no one had really met this Reaper-guy, but people had seen him, people had ran from him and some had even died trying to play hero and go against him. The soldier sighed in annoyance, he knew it would be hard to find this guy, even Reyes was trying to find him in Dorado, where he last had been spotted by a local.

The young soldier scratched the back of his neck as he tried to gain some sort of hidden information from the files, but nothing. He closed his eyes and pressed his index finger and thumb against the sides of his nose bridge. “Who the hell are you?” He mumbled to himself.

“Someone you should have taken more care of..” A smokey voice was right behind the soldier, who jumped up and turned in a sidekick, but his angle was grabbed by a set of five claws, one on each gloved finger. “Now now, Jack..” the smokey voice belonged to the black hooded Reaper. Jack had a gun aimed for his stomach at the same time as his foot was grabbed, he had no chance in getting away.

“How did you get in?!” Jack looked kind of angry, but at the same time shocked at the skeleton mask, “and how do you know who I am?!” he bared his teeth ever so slightly. The hooded man chuckled; it was a superior yet terrifying chuckle. The man did not answer, he simply pulled in Jack’s angle, swinging him around and pushed him against the wall. The hooded man was closer than Jack would have liked at this point. The young soldier’s leg was resting on Reaper’s shoulder and he was pressed firmly against the wall.

“It’s easy to get into a place you have been living for so many years, Jack” the hoarse voice was impossible to recognize, but the man was speaking as if Jack should know him from somewhere. “I simply walked in through the front door” he let out a sinister laugh. Jack struggled to get free, but at this point he had no way of getting away. Reaper grabbed Jack by his black T-shirt and threw him onto the bed and before Jack could jump out of the way, the hooded man was above him, pinning down his wrists and getting way to close to his face.

Jack struggled more then before; kicking with his legs, pulled with his arms and at a few occasions trying to smash his head into the male above him. Reaper knew every single move the soldier did, he dodged whatever Jack tried to pull off, but what shocked him the most was that his man was now holding him wrists with only one clawed hand, while the other hand was working of the button of Jack’s jeans.

“What are you doing?!” Jack struggled to get the man off of him, but to no use, “don’t..!” the young soldier was sure now, the man above him would torture him, but how low was it not to go for another male’s manhood. As Reaper got the jeans opened and unzipped he gently pulled down the boxer’s rim, revealing the poor soldier’s manhood.  
“Not the shabby, Jack.. I should’ve done this years ago.. Though, I guess you would’ve let me back then” Reaper was talking in riddles; back then? What did he mean?

Jack growled slightly, but he did not yell out for help, since no one, but him was at the base in Gibraltra, plus he had too much proud to call for help. Reaper chuckled in his throat, it was a chuckle, which sent chills down Jack’s spine, but also heat waves to his lower region. He looked away as Reaper gently ran a claw down Jack’s manhood. The young soldier let out a small moan-isn gasp, the claw was ice cold against his now throbbing length.

“W-Why are you doing this?..” Jack had trouble speaking clearly as his manhood was now fully grabbed by the five claws. Reaper once again let out that sinister chuckle, and yet again heat waves and chills. Jack closed his eyes hard as he tried to find something else to focus on than his length in the stranger’s hand. He had endured torture before, but this was different; since he was living on a base, where having sexual affaires with his teammates was against the rules, he had not been sexual active for a long time.

Reaper let the very tip of his index claw enter Jack’s slide on the tip of his cock. The young soldier let out a moan, he had really struggled to hold back his voice, but it was impossible now. His length was throbbing and pre-cum already leaked from the tip on every side of the claw. Reaper chuckled once again, he enjoyed the man underneath him, he enjoyed to sounds the young man was making.

“Now now, I am barely doing anything, Jack” the hoarse voice started to become more and more recognizable for Jack. Reaper was distracted by Jack’s length now, the young soldier noticed that and pulled his hands out of the criminal’s grip, he clenched his fists and placed a perfectly aim punch into the mask, causing it to fly off to the floor. Jack gasped and looked terrified at the man above him. Reaper had let go of Jack’s length and was now looked slightly away. “You just had to do that, Jack” Reaper looked at Jack once again, showing off his face fully for the soldier.

“Gabriel..” Jack reached for the man’s face, but his hand was grabbed by the five claws. “Why are you looking like this?” the young soldier titled his head in confusion. Reaper let out a hoarse sigh, “it’s a long story, Jack..”. Jack would open his mouth to speak out, but felt a warm-ish pain to the side of his head, causing him to fall unconscious to the bed.


End file.
